


Pitter Patter

by SammyLuka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hartwin, I just really love JB, JB is the real star of the fic, M/M, Not that visible, Rainy day cuddling, The rainbow represents Eggsy's gayness, but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLuka/pseuds/SammyLuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days are perfect for cuddles, Harry thinks. Eggsy seems to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitter Patter

The slight clinking of JB's claws against hardwood floor and the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof were all that Eggsy could seemingly focus on as he sat on the living room couch. The television was on, quietly playing an action movie that Eggsy had found interesting. He looked over his shoulder and smiled as Harry walked over, a mug of steaming liquid held in each of his hands. Eggsy patted the couch beside him and crossed his legs. 

The rain seemed to fall harder as Harry sat down. A clap of thunder was heard outside of the house and Eggsy yelped, pushing himself into Harry's side. He absolutely hated to admit it, but thunderstorms weren't exactly Eggsy's cup of tea. Harry set the mugs on the coffee table in front of them and wrapped his arms around Eggsy. 

"Why d'you 'ave such big windows in 'ere?" Eggsy asked quietly. He pushed himself closer to Harry and buried his face in the older's neck. 

"I'm not sure, to be entirely honest. It just felt... right, you could say," Harry explained. He had to take a moment to think before answering, something that he wouldn't normally have to do. Harry was a master at quick quips and fast answers, but Eggsy always asked questions that took a few moments to think about, because most of the questions that Eggsy asked were questions that Harry had never invested any thought in. He was a curious boy, as Harry put it, but that was one of the traits that Harry loved most about him. 

Another clap of thunder roared outside and Eggsy tensed. JB let out a kind of "boof" noise and jumped on the couch beside Eggsy. He climbed into Eggsy's lap and situated himself, nuzzling between Harry and Eggsy. Harry shook his head fondly and pressed his lips to the top of Eggsy's head. 

"I cannot believe the two of you," he teased, drumming his fingers on Eggsy's shoulders. The younger moved his head from Harry's shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Harry. 

"The storm just took me by surprise is all. I ain't a wuss," Eggsy defended. Harry chuckled. 

"No need to fret, my dear boy," he said in a light tone, kissing the top of Eggsy's head. The younger man rolled his eyes, but surrendered and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso. "I will always be here to protect you, whether it be from a beast of a person or a roaring thunderstorm."

Eggsy smiled and squeezed Harry a bit tighter. The rain, thunder, and lighting continued, but Eggsy became significantly less scared as Harry continued to hold him and quietly hum next to him. Eggsy relished in not only the sound, but the feeling of Harry's torso vibrating as he continued to hum the tune. The sound was deep and rumbling and, in a matter of minutes, Eggsy's eyelids were fluttering closed and his grip on Harry loosened. JB was already snoring, having moved to sit in the tiny amount of space between the couple's legs. 

After a while more, the storm finally started to let up. The thunder and lighting had stopped long ago and the only real sound left was that of the excess rainwater dripping from the balcony. Eggsy was asleep in Harry's arms, his body limp and his breathing quiet. Harry smiled tinily and reached for his now-cold cup of tea, taking a small sip. He wasn't entirely fond of the taste, but he'd rather let his boy sleep. 

Carefully, Harry moved himself in a way so that he could stand up from the couch and barely disturb Eggsy. He moved JB to the floor and slowly slid his arms under Eggsy's knees and back. Eggsy made a groaning noise, to which Harry stopped moving altogether, but didn't wake. The older man slowly and carefully picked Eggsy up and held him in his arms, bridal style.

As he began walking, Harry really noticed how it looked outside. The sun was shining quite brightly and the pavement outside sparkled from the reflection of the sun on the excess rainwater. The sky was almost completely clear, with a few scattered clouds and there was a very, very light rainbow painted across the sky in the distance. Harry smiled and made his way across the house and to the bedroom he and Eggsy shared. 

JB trotted behind Harry and jumped onto the bed beside where Eggsy was now laying, courtesy of Harry. Harry was about to shoo the pug, but he curled into Eggsy's side, and Eggsy curled around the dog. Harry couldnt restrain himself and a smile found its way onto his lips. 

"Stop starin' and come over 'ere, bruv. It's creepy," came Eggsy's muffled voice. His face was half pressed into one of the many pillows on their bed and he had one eye open, staring right back at Harry. Harry chuckled and toed off his slippers before settling on the bed beside Eggsy. There was a quiet snorting sound and JB wiggled in between Harry and Eggsy's chests, licking Eggsy's chin. The younger man let out a breathy giggle and rubbed JB's rear.

Harry watched the interaction fondly, lying on his back while Eggsy laid on his side, eyes closed. Eventually, JB lazily got up from in between them and hopped off the bed. He trotted away from the two and left the bedroom. 

The sky seemed to dim and Eggsy moved closer to Harry. He laid on his side next to Harry and placed his cheek on the older's chest, splaying his arms and legs over to rest of Harry's body. Harry wrapped his arms around Eggsy and they both ceased movement, only breathing quietly. 

"Get some sleep, darling," Harry said quietly. Eggsy muttered something under his breath and then quieted completely. The dripping of excess rainwater outside had ceased and there was only the buzzing sound of the occasional car passing by left. Eggsy was asleep in a matter of minutes, lulled to unconsciousness by the rhythmic feeling of Harry running his long fingers through Eggsy's tousled hair. JB would occasionally trot back into the bedroom to seemingly check on the two men, sometimes hopping up onto the bed, to Harry's dismay. The rest of the day was quiet, seeing as the rain had stopped in the late afternoon. For hours, Eggsy slept and Harry held him, occasionally slipping into unconsciousness himself. At around eight, Harry finally fell asleep fully, closing his eyes and drifting off to wherever Eggsy had been for the past few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr can be found via this link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babyboyeggsy.
> 
> If you wanna come talk to me about Hartwin, Colin Firth, or just writing in general, I'm always open to it. Come and give me a prompt or just say hi!


End file.
